System invaded
by ExelenteGundam
Summary: The year After Colony 196. What happens when a mad sorcerer uses a spell to control the minds of humans. Evolution has reached the g-boys, but will that be enough to stop the mad sorcerer?! And what about the tension brewing in the space colonies.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This i hope is going to be a very engrossing story. It took me a long time to think up  
and write it so i hope it's good. The summary of this...well is like a summary of a summary.  
Yes this thing is going to be very very long, but that's cool. Oh yea this is only the prologue  
and prologues aren't very exciting, but trust me read chapter 1... it'll make u want to see the  
2nd chapter, and at first it may not seem PG-13 but it will later on One more thing, later on  
this won't be just about the g-boys there will be people from another series.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sew  
  
  
Gundam Wing: System Invaded   
Prologue   
  
The year is AC 196. It has been 2 months after the destruction of OZ and the   
White Fang. The Earth was lead by a new government and at the head of it was   
Relena Peacecraft.The gundam pilots who had endured much the past year had settled down  
(or tried to) and began to try to live normal lives.  
Duo, went back to his old scrap metal trading job,   
Trowa continued to work in the circus,   
Quatre had started a buisness,   
Wufei had no place to return to(since Oz had destroyed the Colony he lived in) so he   
managed to stay with Trowa, and Heero however had disappeared.   
The Gundams, the powerful mobile suits that used by the gundam pilots, had been put   
in a safehouse somewhere in Colony Cluster L4, so Quatre could keep a close watch on them.   
All but one Gundam was there, Wing 0. The pilots kept in touch regulary and sometimes   
searched for Heero, but they had always failed.   
Many things were happening on Earth, since the end of the AC 195. Mankind   
had been experimenting with DNA for a long time, but with many new successes   
in their work, they had made new creatures out of the DNA of humans and   
animals. In fact it was not surprising to see one of these humanoid   
creatures walking on the sidewalk or in a mall, living life like a human.   
Drac, was one of these new creatures. He was born by the mixing of cat and   
human DNA. Drac lived on Earth in South America. He worked with a "protect   
the rain forest" company. Drac was also a skilled mechanic. He built things   
as a hobby. Once he saw the beam sabers that Mobile suits used a year ago;   
he tried to make a smaller version of it. Sometime in January 196 he   
completed his greatist work ever. He made a beam saber that could fit in his   
hand and acted just like the bigger ones mobile suits used. Drac also had   
another hobby. Drac belived that their was power in all creatures that was not   
built on evolution. He belived that any intelligent creature of any race could had the   
potential of weilding the ancient art of majic.  
Many things were happening to civilization. These things that were happening were all   
strange. Sometimes one could be just be walking down the street and all of a sudden a   
burst of something would appear.   
Their were many cases of people experiencing strange events caused by someone   
that may not have been doing anything.  
Most of these people were adolecents or teenagers.  
Many scientists say that it could be a part of evolution and that it may start   
to devolop in the radical changes of puberty.  
Some believe however, that it's the work of something evil and dangerous.   
These "scientists" have studied real people with these "powers" and still think that it might   
be the work of evolution, but these "evolved people" are very hard to find since   
their is only a few on Earth.   
Earth, unfortunetly, was going to have it's peace for a short while.   
Nothing could possibly prepare them for what was going to come.   



	2. System Invaded chapter 1

Are you hanging in there? ok this is where is gets really cool.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sew  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Masked one   
In the darkness of midnight in a junkyard, a figure wearing dark clothing   
was sneaking around and he was so quiet and fast you couldn't hear it and   
you could barely see it if you managed to get a glimspe of it. The figure   
peered around a mountain of garbage. He was looking at a what appeared to be   
a gigantic garage or hangar.   
//There it is. Quatre disguised the safehouse very well. It won't be very hard   
to get in.//   
The figure quietly ran away around to the other side of it and ran to   
the back of it. The midnight patrol was still out, but that didn't pose a   
problem. He climbed up a large pipe and was now on top of the garage. He   
followed the pipe down to the point were it went in the garage. The figure   
brought out a bottle from it's pouch on it's belt and poured the liquid that was in it   
all over the pipe. The top of the pipe began to sizzle and melt away until it left a big   
hole. The figure slid into the pipe.   
*****   
It had been some time before he finally reached a big vent. Peering through   
it he saw the reason why he came here.   
//Yes! All four of the gundams. It's a shame Heero hid his in a different   
area, but oh well. Now I can finally get all the stuff I wanted.//   
The figure took off the vent stuck it in the vent to where it couldn't get   
it out. Then he pulled a coiled up rope off his belt. The figure   
tied the rope on the stuck vent and pulled out a harness from another belt pouch   
and put the it on it's belt. The figured put the rope around the harness and   
jumped out of the pipe and gliding swiftly down.   
When the figure reached the ground he took off the harness. His keen eyes   
were right. Their were no guards in the building. The whole place was his   
now. The lights were dim enough to see.   
//Hmm, the guards must have put the lights on low power and forgot about them.   
The figure walked over to Sandrock.//   
//Wow, I finaly get to meet my inspiration face to face. If it wasn't for this   
gundam I wouldn't have created Aquious. Well, it's time for you to see me   
Sandrock.//   
It opened the cockpit and got in. After pressing a few buttons the Gundam   
turned on. The gundam's status came up on the left screen. After looking   
through some of it he found some files about the history and blueprints of   
the gundam.   
//This is it. Now to copy all the files on to my disks.//   
The figure pulled a disk out of a pocket in it's clothing and put it the   
disk drive. After a minute or two of hacking he managed to start the   
transfer. He sat in the cockpit until it was done. He pulled out the disk   
and stared at it.   
//After I'm done with all of them I'll know as much info on the gundams as the   
pilots do.//   
He stuck the disk back in it's pocket, turned Sandrock off, climbed out of   
the cockpit, and headed toward Altron. However, what it didn't know was that   
a tiny camera was spying on him in every cockpit he went into.   
*****   
He had saw everything. He saw what this person in a black jumpsuit was   
doing, thanks to the cameras he put in all of the gundams. He was watching   
all of it through his TV that was showing what was going on.   
Then he turned off the TV, stood up, and said in an emotionless   
voice,   
"He won't get very far", and walked out of the apartment room.   
*****   
Another, the same who saw the person dressed in peculiar black clothing,   
looked around a mountain of garbage.   
//I don't want the guards to follow me in. They'd make too big a deal out of   
it.//   
That would make going through the doors not an option. He had to find   
another way in. That's it! The answer was open. He quickly ran around the   
garbage to avoid the guards, and go to the other side. He pulled out a   
pistol from his pocket, and looked around some piles of trash. He pulled out   
a can. He then set it on the ground, aimed, and opened fire.   
*****   
"What's that?!"   
The two guards looked in the direction of the booming noises. The rest of   
the crew of night guards came up beside them.   
"It sounds like a pistol"   
"But sir I don't see anything!"   
"Shut up! Get your sorry asses in gear and move!"   
The captain shoved the blabbling one forward and they ran to the pistol-like   
sounds. They reached the point and scanned the area. After some time they   
met back up, neither of them found anything. Just then one of the guards   
stepped on something.   
"What the hell!?"   
"What?"   
The man picked up the rectangular object and it was quickly snatched away   
from the puzzled captain.   
"It's a pistol cartridge"   
"Sir look at this"   
Another guard walked over to the captain carrying a rusty can with holes in   
it. The captain examined the find.   
"These are bullet holes. They're fresh. Whoever shot this can't be far"   
He looked up at the puzzled faces of the other guards and started pointing   
fingers.   
"All right, you and you, search the area to the right. You two search the   
back!"   
"YES SIR!" They all said at the same time and ran off to the designated   
areas. The captain looked over at the lone guard waiting to be barked   
orders.   
"We'll stay at the front to make sure no one tries to get it. Well, what are   
you waiting for, MOVE!" The captain whacked the butt of the lone soldier   
with the butt of his gun and they ran off to the doors of the building.   
******   
The teenager looked around in the giant garage. The four gundams were   
standing as usual and the catwalks were empty. What if he was too late and   
that guy had already left. When his eyes ajusted to the extremly dim   
light he looked up at the catwalks again. This time his eyes were positive   
in what they saw. The figure was walking to Deathscythe. He managed to find   
the staircase that would take him to the upper level, the catwalks. Once he   
was up he walked over to deathsythe as quietly as he could. The figure was   
looking into the open cockpit of deathscythe apperently watching something.   
He was standing with one knee on the hatch and a foot, also covered in part   
of the jumpsuit it was wearing. The whole jumpsuit covered his body, well at   
least the back since he was facing his back. There was one belt with several   
different pouches on it. The belt also carried a sheathe that had a handle   
on the top. It obviously had a sword in it. That appeared to be all. The man   
pulled out the same pistol he used earlier, with a new cartridge, and   
screwed on a silencer. The man's gun was now pointing at the black clothed   
man.   
"What are you doing?"   
The figure reached into a pouch from his belt and pulled something out.   
******   
The figure was staring into a mirror in it's hand. It knew who the man was.   
He casually slipped it into the same belt pouch he got it from and sighed.   
"I knew you'd come"   
The teen's eyes and gun didn't move from the spot they aimed at.   
The thing stood up on both legs and whirled around quickly, throwing something   
in the his direction!   
He could only stare at the spining object as it whirled straight toward him!   
He blinked.   
*CLINK*   
His finger went to pull the trigger, only to find that the gun was no longer   
in his hand. His eyes were right the gun was no longer there.   
"Hello....Heero"   
The perfect soldier dropped his hands to his side and looked at the intruder   
with a blank face. The only part that wasn't covered by the jumpsuit was his   
eyes and the space in between.   
"I'm not here to fight you Heero. Confused? Maybe because I know you're   
name? No one knows your name, except for you, your fellow gundam pilots,   
some others like Sally Poe and Zechs Merquise, and...Relena"   
Heero winced at the name of the royal pain.   
"How do I know all of this? Well, I can't tell you cause you'd find me if I   
did. All I can tell you is that when I get this last disk, I will know   
everything about the gundams and they're pilots"   
Heero didn't change that blank look.   
"That's right. I know everything about you Heero, but I'm not you're enemy,   
no there's another out there that will be your enemy, but what I'm saying   
will not change what you'll attempt to do to me. You'll fight me, but I will   
get these disks out of here. The gundams, I admire them"   
"Then what are you doing?"   
"Nothing, to them at least. I see no reason to damage my ally's gundams. I'm   
merely copying all the information in them onto these disks"   
"Ally's?"   
"Yes. I am your ally, but that will not convince you to attack me. Unlike   
you and the other gundam pilots I remained hidden in AC195. I attacked OZ bases when   
no one would know what hit them and no information about me would escape"   
Heero couldn't belive what he was hearing. He bent down grabbed a small pipe   
on the catwalk and flung it at the black thing.   
It ripped the sword out of the sheathe and sliced it in two.   
"I don't wish to fight" it said as the now two pipes rolled along to a stop.   
Heero walked to the figure cautiosly and came to a stop when they were only   
a few feet away. The figure sheathed the sharp slightly curved sword and   
looked back at Heero. Heero's eyes looked to the cockpit to see how much was   
transfered. 30% it said. He had to get those disks.   
His eyes looked back at the black figure. He stared right back. Heero flung   
his left fist at the figure! It's hand stopped the fist. Heero tried to get   
his fist out of the hold. His fist started glowing yellow! The eyes of the   
thing were wide in fear, but he did not back down. Sweat dripped off Heero's   
chin. He ripped his hand out of the thing's grasp and hit it's face with a   
left!   
"AHH!"   
It flew back a few feet landing on the floor, but jumped back up quickly   
appearing slightly dazed. Heero walked over to it, never changing that   
expressionless face.   
"O man... that's some power. I never guessed one of us would- OH!"   
Heero socked him in the belly before he could finish. It fell on it's knees   
clething it's stomach in pain and fell over to the side. Heero looked   
scanned it and found a pocket on the leg. He reached into it and pulled out   
3 disks. He held it up to his face to get a better look. The black clothed person   
opened it's eyes waiting for it's chance. It lashed it's leg right at Heero's and he hit   
the floor. They both watched as the disks flew in the air over the catwalk.   
"NO THE DISKS!"   
All they heard was the clatter of them hitting the floor below them. The disk that had   
been downloading data from Deathsycthe was complete. The man ran to it only   
to find Heero in the way again.   
"Please back off Heero! This fight is unnescesary!"   
"You're not getting out with the disks"   
Heero again attempted to punch it, but this time it dodged. Heero unloaded   
all his power on the man, and it blocked every hit with amazing speed. Heero   
was puching as hard as he could, but he just couldn't hit him. It ran away   
toward the other end of the catwalk. Heero ran after it as well. It jumped   
and did a backflip off the handrailing and ran back to deathscythe. Heero changed   
his direction to deathsycthe as well. Man this guy was fast. It snathed the disk out   
of the disk drive and that gave Heero that time he needed. He clenched his   
fists together as they glowed brightly and smashed them in it's back. It   
fell to the ground, disk still in hand and yelled.   
*****   
The nervous guard stared at the shut door to the over-sized garage.   
"Sir did you hear something?"   
"Shut up"   
"Yes sir"   
*****   
It was breathing hard on it's knees and hands.   
"Please...stop. I don't want... to hurt you"   
Heero was surprised at why it wouldn't strike back.   
"I'm not destroying anything Heero, I told you before...I'm just copying   
data onto the disks"   
"Hn"   
"Oh I will get them"   
Heero grabbed the disk in it's hand and walked off to get the others   
scattered on the catwalk.   
"Heero, why don't you stop? I'm you ally, well at...least I will be"   
It's words had pain in them and he often stopped in the middle of a sentence   
as it caught it's own fleeting breath.   
"Heh, oh I forgot you consider no one your ally not even us gundam pilots"   
Heero stopped and turned slowly to stare coldy at him trying to figure out   
all the puzziling riddles he heard.  
It was back on it's feet, though still acting dazed and out of breath.   
"Oops. Oh well... you'd know eventually and it doesn't matter when"   
Heero stood and continued to watch it, never moving.   
"Fine... you win"   
It reached into another belt pouch and pulled a small sphere.   
"Until, we meet again Heero"   
And with that we threw the sphere on the ground and blue smoke came up   
everywhere. Heero's eyes stung as the smoke touched them causing him to   
close them. It ran out of the smoke and jumped off the railing to the thin rope,   
that still hung from the pipe way up high, and slid down it.   
******   
"Sir, there must be something in there"   
"Will you SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?! IF IT TAKES YOU JUST ONE DOOR TO OPEN TO SHUT   
YOUR FAT MOUTH THAN DO IT!"   
"Uh...yes sir!"   
The jittery guard opened the big doors and peered inside. Suddenly blue   
smoke came up from under there feet.   
"What the hell!"   
"AHH!"   
"Man you bakas suck. There's no way you'll catch me if I run now!"   
The voice came from in front of them.   
"OPEN FIRE!"   
With out giving a second thought to what they were shooting at they fired.   
The smoke lifted and the two looked around. They were shooting at a small   
pile of garbage that was placed in front of them.   
"Grrr. No one makes a fool of me! Come on!"   
He slammed the butt of the gun against the back of the guard and they ran   
off.   
******   
The smoke cleared. Heero Yuy opened his eyes and looked around at the empty catwalks   
and the floor discovering that he was alone in the garage. He looked at the catwalk   
floor and picked up a note.   
'I'll make sure that they don't get us', is what it said.   
Heero stuck it in his pocket and noticed that the rope was still dangling from the pipe. He   
picked up the disks and went downstairs. He found the other disk and his   
gun. A spiked circular throwing star was stuck in the gun. He picked up both   
and climbed up the rope.   
******  
In a dark room underneath a building on Earth, a man cackled at the machine on the   
table in front of him.   
"I've finally done it! With this machine my dreams will finally come true!   
I WILL BRING MANKIND TO IT'S KNEES!"   
  
CHAPTER 2- INVASION FROM EARTH  
  
In South America it the sun was about to disappear over the horizon.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Street War

Chapter 2- Street Wars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own   
  
  
It was a cool winter/spring night in South America  
"It's almost ready. All i need is the material componets."   
The dark voice came from behind a table filled with bottles that had  
various liquids in them. There was also an odd-looking book on the table.  
as well as a small cloth bag. A hand came out of the dark corner of the  
room and pulled a small square mirror and a hair out of it. He clenched  
the small objects in his hand as it drank from a tube. His body suddenly   
spased as he hit the ground. After a few minutes of hard breathing the  
objects in it's hand had disappeared and his hand had fresh blood covering  
it. The mad being rigidly stood up and stuck it's hand in a glass vial.  
A few seconds later it removed it's hand. The liquid had turned blood red.  
"It's done"  
*****  
He awoke sweating in his bed. A Furry hand wiped the sweat off his head.  
"Whew. It's hot"   
Drac got out of his bed and went to the air conditoner panel. After he   
adjusted it he went to the kitchen. His clock said 4:00 am.   
"Oh man, how did I wake up at this hour?"  
He grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button, but instead of cable,  
static greeted him.  
"Strange. The cable thing is broken. What's that?"  
Drac's keen hearing heard gun and lasershots in the distance. The noises   
were coming from outside his appertment. Soon there were explosions as well.  
Drac peered outside the window. Mobile suits were blasting each other in the city!  
There were people gathered in the streets. Drac looked at his hand and it began to   
give a small radiance. He touched his face and he could see much farther than normal.  
"Hmm"  
The crowd looked like a bunch of civilians except for the one's that had black ski   
masks and guns. Something big was happening. BAM! The door flew off it's hinges!   
"GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!"   
3 people in black masks raised there guns, but Drac wouldn't get down.  
"I SAID GET DOWN ASSHOLE!" He flew his fist in Drac's face, but stopped in midair.   
Lightning coarsed through Drac's hands as they emitted a raging lightning bolt.   
"AHHH!"   
"LOOK OUT"  
The bolt went right through 2 of the men.  
"HOLY SHIT. I NEED BACKUP NOW! AHHH!"  
A seering blue beam went through the man's leg.   
"What's going on! Tell me NOW!"  
He wouldn't respond.  
"Sleep"  
The man hit the floor and fell asleep.  
//Great whoever these guys are more will be coming up here. I could try to impersinate  
one of them, but they might get suspicious when i don't know what's going on.  
I don't even know what's going on//  
"COME ON I HEARD SOME SCREAMS UP HERE! IT MIGHT BE ONE OF OURS!"  
The stairs began to fill with men going up to Drac's room. Explosions were coming  
from outside the window and a thick red smoke was covering the streets.  
Drac pulled a gas mask off of one of the intruders, put it on, shattered the window,   
and jumped out, moving his hands in an intricate pattern. His fall became a slow decent   
as stepped to the ground.  
"Warning we have a magic user in the area he also may have a gask mask. He's described  
as a human-cat. Use extreme force and shoot any citizen not affected by the gas"  
It sounded like it came from a radio.  
//One of them must be near//  
"AHHH!"  
Blood spilled all over his arm as bullet came screaming through it.  
"AHHH, DAMNIT!"  
"QUICK SHOOT HIM"  
Large headlights shown in Drac's direction as he stumbled to run away.  
Drac's hand came up and green sphere's shot out and hurtled to their targets. The sizzling sounds  
and the screams reassured him that they had hit.  
"AHHH!"  
"WHAT IS THAT CRAP MAN?!"  
"AHH GET IT OFF IT'S BURNING ME"  
"Shit it's some kind of acid!"  
More bullets came flying toward him, but luckily they hit Drac's physical barrier spell  
instead of him. The Human-Cat pointed to the ground as fire flared up from the ground and   
shot to the tank in front of him. It exploded with incredible force sending people flying in  
all directions including Drac.  
Drac was hurtled to a nearby truck. He got up and pulled the door open.   
"Hey you're that*"  
Before the driver could finish Drac tossed him out of the seat and climbed in. I voice came from   
behind in the back of the car.  
"He's right"  
"Shut up or i'll blast you!"  
"Do not worry, I am not your enemy"  
Drac took a look at the stranger in the back seat. He was a teenager with brown hair   
over half his face and green eyes.  
"How do i know you're telling the truth?"  
"You don't, just trust me"  
Right now their seemed nothing else better to do in the current situation.  
"All right"  
"Now let me drive"  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the airport, there's a ship we can use there"  
"HE WENT INTO THAT TRUCK!"  
"QUICK GET THE LEOS!"  
The teen jammed his foot down on the peddle. Bullets rained down on them as the leos flew above   
them.   
Drac pulled a vial with a blue liquid out of the bag he brought with him and poured it over his   
wound. The bullet wound had stopped bleeding; the hole was whole again.  
The strange teen stared at him with amazement, but more shots to the truck   
brought him back to his senses. He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it's one button.  
******  
Everything seemed fine at the airport. It was quiet, but it didn't last long. A young man in   
the hangar was startled by sounds of gunfire and sudden screaming. A thick red smoke was seen in   
the distance.   
******  
The strange boy pulled some kind of firearm from below the seat and shot a bullet out the window.   
Instead of a bullet a flare came out and screached through the air.  
******   
The gunshots were getting louder and getting more frequent. The mysterious Chinese boy slipped   
on a gas mask.  
//He was right. They are no longer people//  
The red fog was now in the hangar. It lay everywhere thick and musty. Through the fog however he   
could barely see a flare in the distance. That was his cue. He ran to his mobile suit. Two people  
were already there! With a swift kick to there necks he disabled them and climbed into the   
cockpit.  
******  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHO ARE YOU!?"  
Drac yelled under all the noise and confusion.  
He didn't respond.  
"DAMNIT, TELL ME!"  
His focus on the strange boy driving the car was averted as the highway began breaking under the  
fire of the leos.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
He pulled out a some kind of radio.  
"Wufei, where are you"  
"Approaching"  
"WUFEI WHO?! DAMNIT! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LEADING ME INTO A TRAP?!"  
"Look"  
"WHERE?! AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"  
An incredible Mobile suit with a staff flew over them. The staff emitted beams at both ends.   
"A...A DOUBLE BEAM TRIDENT?!"  
The Radio Blared.   
"Ready the shuttle"  
******  
Sweat covered Wufei's forehead as he flew Altron steadfast into the 6 leos. Oh, how his spirit  
craved battle.  
"DIE, YOU WEAK BASTARDS!"  
******  
"OK I BELIEVE YOU! WHERE ARE WE HEADED, AGAIN?"  
"Airport. Put this on"  
He handed Drac a gas mask and they both put one on. They got off the highway, and the airport   
could be seen in the distance.  
"And this shuttle is at the airport"  
No reponse. A police car's siren came from behind.  
"Crap, the police"  
"Look back"  
"Huh?"  
Drac looked in the back of the van-truck-car like thing(or whatever they're driving. It's like   
some kind of swat truck). He pulled off the sheet and gaped.   
"My God! A rocket launcher.....COOL!"  
"shoot"  
"With pleasure!"  
He broke the backdoor window and fired. The missle launched screaming toward it's target and   
dentanated.  
"AHHHHH!"  
The explosion sent crap everywhere!  
"You can forget about them!"  
******  
The leos were having a hard time. 2 suit have already been shredded to pieces.   
"This is your commander we are sending reinforcements"  
"Sir he's too**  
"No WAIT**  
"AHHHH*  
They were droping like flies.  
The reinforcements were almost there.  
"Sir.....Who.....It's moving so fast....almost if it wasn't natural......  
"Snap out of it! I don't care how fast that thing is! SHOOT THE DAMN THING DOWN!"  
******  
"They are not people"  
"What do you mean? Man, Stop talking in riddles!"  
He could see a crowd of people ahead.  
"They are not people"  
He stepped on the gas peddle harder. The truck was going faster.  
"Wait a sec! You can't just run them over!"  
The truck plowed through the amass of people.  
"Or maybe .....you can"  
They were approaching the hangar.  
"FIRE!"  
More gunshots came from the hangar. The boy simply pulled out a remote and pressed it's one of   
the button.  
"AHHHHH!"  
Gunshots came from all over the place, mainly centered on their attackers.  
!!!!SCREEEECH!!!!!!  
He abruptly and recklassly stopped the car.  
"Do you have some allies around here or something?"  
"Sentry guns"  
"Oh"  
"Shuttle"  
"Can't you give me something else besides one word?!"  
He simply ran off to a nearby shuttle and opened the hatch.  
"Oh ok. I think i get it"  
They got in and the boy tossed Drac the remote and headed for the cockpit.  
"Space suit. Monitor the ammunition of the sentry guns"  
"Uh....right!"  
He already started putting his suit on.   
"Ok, where's mine?"  
******  
The leos were dropping fast, but more were on the way. Wufei could see them armed with dober guns  
"Shit"  
Unlike the standard rifle used by a leo, the dober gun is much more powerful and can damage a   
gundam.   
The right dragon claw came out and ripped the head off the last standard leo within range. Wufei  
flew straight to them, flamethrower blazing.  
******  
"They're running out of ammo!"  
The engines were running and the boy was in the cockpit.  
"Seat"  
"Yea all right"  
The boy brought out his radio.  
"Blasting off"  
The radio blared.  
"Ok"  
Drac loooked to the boy in the chair  
"Where are we headed?"  
"Space"  
"Space!? What the hell! Why there?!"  
"Brace yourself"  
Drac gave him one last look of fear, before the takeoff. He had never felt so confused and had   
never been in space.  
******  
Wufei looked behind to the airport. With the night-vision he could see the shuttle takeoff. 3   
Leos and the damaged Altron were all that were left.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
The beam trident slew all of them with one quick slash. Then the jets in Altron's feet propelled   
them high.  
  
  
Well that's it. Took me a long time unfortunetly. I kinda hit a writer's block early on, but I  
don't think those will happen anymore. One more thing. I just want to say that it is very hard  
to get what you want in writing. With manga you get a visual aid to what's going on. With Anime  
you get what's going on visually and you also get the tone of the atmosphere, if you know what  
I mean. With writing it's hard because you don't get a visual aid, therefore it's harder to   
portray the intesity of the situation. I try to add words that try to portray these things more  
to stimulate(couldn't think of another word) the imagination, visually, so they can really feel  
what's going on, but i still don't think i do a very good job at that. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 3 - Gather the pieces - is next. 


End file.
